


A Duo Most Unhappy

by gentlewhumping



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Morality, Fear of Death, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Graphic Violence, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Threats of Violence, Whump, might add more in the future, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewhumping/pseuds/gentlewhumping
Summary: reluctant torturer and snarky but fearful torturedjust a small scene leading up to torture (non-explicit)characters unnamed so feel free to imagine whoever you chooseoriginally posted to tumblr (@gentlewhumping)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	A Duo Most Unhappy

“And to what do I owe the pleasure, Hero?” Villain practically hisses, raising their head to meet Hero’s pitying gaze through thick strands of dirt and blood caked hair. Arms shackled above them, feet secured to the floor, Villain was completely defenseless, entirely exposed, and yet still defiant.

“Please,” Hero murmured softly, as though trying to not be heard by anyone but Villain (which was likely the case). “Don’t make this difficult. Just tell us what we need to know, and I can let you down. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

“Oh, how kind of you, extending an olive branch to the filth hidden away in your dungeons.” Villain hid their terror under a mountain of snark and quips, but the reality was growing starker by the day; there was very little chance of them getting out alive. Whether Hero acted remorseful or not, they would continue to carry out their duties. Villain did the only thing they could do, and once again told the truth. “I don’t have the information you’re looking for.”

Villain’s heart sped up as Hero sighed in disappointment. They walked across the room only to wheel back over a cart bearing a horrifying array of tools. “I wish you wouldn’t lie...”

Villain felt their snide demeanor quickly fall away as Hero lifted up a particularly spiteful looking weapon. It still had Villain’s blood on it from their last session, and the wound throbbed just seeing it. Villain couldn’t help the fearful words pouring from their mouth as Hero came closer. “I’m not, Hero. I’m not lying. I swear! Please! PLEASE!!”


End file.
